villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Big Boss (Rio)
thumb] Big Boss is the secondary antagonist Rio 2 (along with Nigel. He's the head of the loggers who are deforesting the Amazon. He was voiced by Miguel Ferrer. Appearance Big Boss is first seen watching the news on TV and learning Tulio and Linda are looking for rare macaws around the area his loggers are working. Mad with the realization, he throws the remote control on the TV screen, breaking it, calling the couple "tree-huggers". He sends a voice mail to someone, asking for his boat. He throws the lollipop, was sucking on in the tank of piranhas in his office and leaves. The piranhas aggressively eat the lollipop. Shortly after the Spix's Macaw Family and the others arrive at the Amazon jungle. Big Boss is seen arriving around the area by boat. The trees around there are all cut down. When he enters the tend of his workers, he sees one of his employees playing chess with their Emperor Tamarin friend. The monkey wins, so he says he'd always known the man wasn't smarter than a monkey. He then shows the loggers a newspaper with a picture of Tulio and Linda, reading "Pássaros raros na Amazônia"(rare birds on Amazon). He explains that they're a threat to their illegal work. Caressing their variety of chainsaws suggestively, and finally grabbing an axe, he tells them not to let the couple "play on his backyard". He tells one of them to put an end to their "bird watching expedition", and the others to keep cutting down trees. Finally, he throws the axe on the map hanging on the wall and leaves. All his workers left very scared by his attitude. Linda and Tulio end up encountering the loggers, and Tulio is held captive. Linda runs back to their camping, only to find Big Boss is there. He has been led there by their little friend the emperor tamarin, who had found their camping earlier. Big Boss and his minions tie Linda and Tulio to a tree, he mocks them calling them "tree-huggers" once more and leaves. The tree they are tied to is marked with an 'X', meaning it will be put down and Linda and Tulio along with it. At the end of the movie, the loggers get scared of the macaws, but Big Boss tells them they're only "pigeons" in a pejorative way, and demands them to keep cutting trees. The workers are then attacked by the flock, so Big Boss works by himself, setting dynamite to trees. When he lights them on fire, Blu arrives and grabs the explosives, taking them away. Big Boss finds himself face to face with a giant boa and nervously offers a lollipop. Later, we see the same snake spitting out a lollipop, with a full belly on the size of a human and Big Boss' hat over it, revealing that Big Boss was eaten alive by the huge snake. The emperor tamarin grabs the lollipop and sucks on it. He's got a mustache, and wears a white suit and hat, with leather boots. Personality Big Boss knows what he wants and he knows how to get people to do it. He does not tolerate anyone getting in his way, and has no regards to the destruction of nature. When his illegal trade is put at risk by Linda and Tulio, he tries to get rid of them. He treats his workers poorly, frightens them, and takes matters into his own hands when he needs to. He also seems to have an addiction to lollipops, being seen consuming lots of them through the movie. Although, he was nice and friendly towards their emperor tamarin, sharing lollipops with him. But, he's also very arrogant and short-tempered, with no respect to the animals in the Amazon, calling the Spix's macaws 'pigeons' when they arrive at the logging site. Trivia *He is the fourth human to be an antagonist. The first three are Marcel, and Armando & Tipa. *He is the first human antagonist to have died. *He and Marcel share some similarities: :They are both selfish and cruel to their henchmen. :They each have a pet that has the same personality as their owners. :Both of them each suffered a defeat. :Marcel's in jail. :Big Boss got swallowed by a snake and presumably digested to death. :They hosted illegal businesses for money. :Marcel was smuggling birds. :Big Boss was destroying the amazon forest. :Big Boss and Marcel also only show respect or niceness to their pets; Nigel for Marcel and a monkey for Big Boss *Big Boss seems to be addictive to lollipops, as being seen consuming a lot of them. *He has a picture of himself standing over a large cut down tree, framed on his office. *His office has a variety of animal resources in it (horns, a stuffed capybara, a tank full of piranhas and a bull skull in the bottom of the tank, a bull trophy which might be for livestock farming, and a stuffed snake.) *Interestingly, animals by products are very prejudicial to the environment, which reinforces his personality of being anti-ecological. The trophy might very well be for the practice of livestock farming, since that is the primary reason for deforestation of the Amazon. Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Humans Category:Bigger Bads Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Business Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Leader